


Предупреждение

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Helen_scram



Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Category: Bugs (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Timeline S04 E01-02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Дедлайн совсем скоро.
Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Предупреждение

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)

Барбара составляла квартальный отчет. Она терпеть не могла это занятие, но выбора не было: их бюро, несмотря на всю его уникальность, было всего лишь винтиком огромной бюрократической машины, и у нее как руководителя большую часть времени отнимали всевозможные справки, докладные записки и графики. Все, чем они занимались, становилось просто цифрами, и сейчас они никак не желали складываться в уравнение. Видимо, в какой-то из ячеек сводной таблицы сбилась формула. Дурацкий эксель!

На монитор легла тень, и Барбара подняла голову. Перед ней стоял незнакомец, одетый как член правительства или босс мафии из фильмов середины века. Самым странным в его облике была шляпа, которую он и не подумал снять. Ее поля полностью затемняли лицо.

— Как вы вошли? — допуск в бюро, кроме членов ее команды, был только у высшего руководства.

— Неважно. Надеюсь, я вас не напугал?

— Кто вы?

— Вы можете звать меня Роберт. Или нет, лучше Алистер. Прекрасное имя. В нем есть нечто аристократическое, не правда ли?

— Скорее старомодное. Не думаю, что сейчас часто называют детей Алистерами. Среди моих знакомых нет ни одного.

— Генерала Рассела зовут Алистер.

— Генерала Рассела?

— Да. Что вы думаете о генерале Расселе?

— Я вообще о нем не думаю.

Откровенно говоря, это было неправдой, и Барбара почувствовала, что краснеет. Человек пожал плечами.

— Как вам угодно, — и добавил, кивнув на компьютер: — Что-то не ладится?

— Не могу найти ошибку, — неожиданно для себя пожаловалась Барбара.

Незнакомец покивал со значением:

— Мелкие ошибки приводят к крупным катастрофам. И я сейчас не о вашем отчете.

Барбара почему-то испугалась. Виски заломило, зачастил пульс. А незнакомец произнес чуть ли не с угрозой:

— У вас мало времени. Дедлайн совсем скоро.

— Я помню о сроке сдачи отчета.

Он усмехнулся:

— Не сомневаюсь. А знаете, в этот день намечается много интересных событий. Например, международная конференция об этике в науке.

По-видимому, эта тема волновала ее неожиданного визитера, потому что он продолжал гораздо более эмоционально, чем раньше:

— Важнейшие открытия не обходятся без жертв. И все ученые это знают. Вот только некоторые предпочитают укладывать на алтарь не себя, а других, и при этом негодуют, что у кого-то не хватает широты кругозора смириться с потерей близких ради торжества науки.

Он вдруг оборвал свою тираду и проговорил совсем другим, будничным тоном:

— Пора. Еще увидимся. Да, определенно. Вряд ли вы сделаете верные выводы из нынешнего разговора.

— Вы пытаетесь меня оскорбить?

— Предупредить.

Барбара резко села на кровати. Комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет. Она проспала! Лихорадочно одеваясь, Барбара думала, как могло получиться, что она впервые опоздала на работу. Сон не шел из головы, такого с ней еще не бывало. Она помнила каждое слово, произнесенное странным человеком из сна, и намеревалась разгадать его шараду. Наверное, это было глупо: пытаться с помощью логики разобраться в смысле ночных видений, но Барбара вновь и вновь прокручивала в памяти: самонадеянные ученые, этика, жертвы на алтаре науки, дедлайн, генерал Алистер Рассел, катастрофа — ей казалось, что она вот-вот сообразит, вот-вот сложит кусочки паззла в четкую картину.

Когда она добралась до офиса и почти бежала по коридору, в дальнем его конце показался силуэт высокого человека в форме. Барбара взглянула на идущего навстречу генерала Рассела и поняла, что хочет снова встретиться с незнакомцем из сегодняшнего сна. Может быть, в следующий раз он будет выражаться яснее, а не как фокусник-прорицатель на цирковом представлении, и она сумеет предотвратить... или спасти... В общем, помешать случиться чему-то очень плохому, а иначе для чего он явился к леди — как там о ней говорили — с калькулятором вместо сердца?


End file.
